Meu Amado Dementador- Slash
by KaahOliver123
Summary: HP/LM - Slash - Depois do fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, a Morte desceu para recuperar o que lhe pertencia: Harry Potter. Concordando em passar Mil anos com a Morte, desde que ela o permitisse descer ao mundo dos vivos a cada vinte anos para espiar seus entes queridos, Harry deixou tudo para trás. Contudo, revelações farão com que seu coração não mais humano, voltar a bater


_**PARTE 1 – ATRAVESSANDO O VÉU.**_

Admirando além do véu a distancia, Harry suspirou voltando-se para a presença atrás de si e olhando por cima dos ombros, sussurrou quase sem voz.

"Foi uma promessa, Morte."

Olhando para as costas, estreita e pequena, daquele que um dia já havia sido um humano, além de o salvador do mundo bruxo, a Morte respondeu sem emoção aparente.

"Criança ingrata, eu lhe permiti viver, lhe dei poder quando para ti só havia a destruição, lhe ajudei a salvar seus entes queridos, mas você, ser insignificante, ainda se atreve a ir contra mim? O que há de tão bom lá? Só há tristeza para você lá fora... Ninguém mais se lembrará de ti."

Virando-se para a grande entidade, ficando frente a frente, Harry suspirou. Olhar nos olhos da morte era algo que nem depois de morto ele poderia fazer facilmente.

" Morte, você... não poderia me entender..." Harry murmurou, suspirando pesadamente. Depois de morto, sem um coração, sem calor, sem as pessoas a quem ele amava. Tudo pareceu tão vazio. Às vezes, ele só se permitia a continuar pela ânsia de um dia retornar dos mortos.

Harry pensou que depois de morto, teria a chance de viver com seus pais, Severus, Albus, mas... Ele raramente os via e em períodos pequenos, mas nunca sendo reconhecido por eles. Uma vez, a Morte explicou que eles viviam em ciclos, e logo reencarnariam em outra dimensão, não sendo saudável misturar-se com eles, fazendo-o suspirar.

Ele ainda tinha 980 anos com a Morte, para enfim, poder receber seu presente, que segundo o acordo, seria a chance de renascer em qualquer idade de sua antiga vida. Entretanto, Harry nunca esperou que fosse tão difícil tomar este lugar. No momento, ele era como um assistente, mas não saia por detrás do véu, apenas permanecia ali, cuidando das demarcações do Além.

Olhando para o rapaz conflitante, a Morte decidiu que não valia a pena discutir e que de fato ela deveria honrar com sua palavra, afinal, era um ser divino. Assim, cortando novamente seu manto, e depois recolhendo da margem do rio de onde estavam, uma pedra e um graveto, devolveu a Harry suas antigas relíquias.

"Tome muito cuidado quando descer, não perca estás relíquias novamente, nem permita que os humanos lhe reconheça, jovem herói."

Olhando para ela com um pequeno sorriso, mas que não chegava aos olhos verdes, opacos e apagados, Harry respondeu suavemente.

"Já disse que não sou um herói, sou apenas... Harry."

Rindo de forma assustadoramente rouca e fria, a Morte, cujo som da voz era ambíguo e indistinguível, trovejou.

"Não imagino que alguém desista da própria vida, fadado ao esquecimento e a solidão da morte, apenas para salvar os amigos... Se você dentre todos não é um herói, então não sei quem poderia ser digno deste título, jovem Peverell."

Suspirando tristemente ao sentir-se tão frio quanto o gelo. Harry sorriu novamente, mas desta vez, com um pouco mais de ardor.

"Sabe, não é tão ruim ficar aqui com você, Morte."

Virando-se novamente para ele, a morte que contemplava a outra margem do rio dos mortos, zombou.

"Pois então não vá, fique."

Vestindo a capa com rapidez, Harry guardou a varinha num coldre, a pedra no bolço e fechando a face, decidiu ignorar a zombaria da Morte.

"Já estou descendo, volto em breve."

Naquele lugar, a capa não o tornava invisível, mas no mundo dos vivos, certamente faria.

Ninguém de fato se lembrava da existência de um Menino que Sobreviveu, pois uma vez que alguém entrasse no mundo dos mortos com o corpo e alma, seria esquecido pelos vivos, mas... Há sempre o risco de que se for visto, ainda poderá ser lembrado.

Vendo o rapaz tomar distancia, a Morte não se moveu e apenas ficou lá parada, assistindo-o partir. Quando enfim Harry chegou até o véu, suas mãos tocaram naquela superfície fria, aquilo parecia de fato com uma seda preciosa e macia, que quando puxada para o lado, franzia no ar, causando uma pequena ressonância,

"Não se esqueça, você só tem vinte e quatro horas para permanecer no mundo dos Mortais. Se não voltar antes disso... bem... deixará de existir." Disse a Morte, enfim virando-se para sair.

Olhando para trás, Harry teve a impressão de que a morte era alguém infeliz. A solidão... Machuca quando não é bem-quista, mas talvez fossem apenas coisas de sua cabeça demente.

Desde que ele chegou aqui, ele realmente achou que iria enlouquecer, senão fosse pelo acordo, ele já teria tentado se destruir saltando pelo véu, deixando de existir eternamente.

Suspirando com a lembrança de tudo o que ele passou até ali, Harry mentalizou uma forma humana, mantendo apenas os olhos verdes, saltando logo em seguida para fora do véu, aparecendo novamente em algum lugar da floresta proibida.

Olhando de longe para o castelo, Harry sentiu o desejo de chorar, mas em seus olhos não havia lagrimas. _– Ah, ele estava morto... –_

Correndo pelos arredores de Hogwarts, ele vislumbrou a silhueta de Hagrid um pouco mais velho e com muito mais cabelos brancos, auxiliando uma turma de jovens adolescentes a montar em um Hipogrifo. Havia até um jovem cujos cabelos lembraram aos de Draco Malfoy _– talvez, aquele fosse seu filho... –_

Escondendo-se firmemente atrás da capa da invisibilidade, Harry adentrou o Grande Salão e visitou os corredores. Ninguém poderia vê-lo nem mesmo os quadros ou os fantasmas. Passando pelas Professoras Minerva e Sprout, Harry se curvou, mas logo seguiu à diante, ainda que um pouco triste por não poder conversar com elas. Alguns alunos às vezes pareciam vê-lo, mas era apenas a impressão de Harry.

Entrando no escritório do Diretor atrás de Poppy, Harry encontrou Neville conversando com Fílio Flitwick, que parecia ser o novo diretor. Algumas coisas do Professor Dumbledore ainda estavam espalhadas pela sala, mas o clima havia mudamo um pouco.

Aproveitando a descida, Harry decidiu fazer um favor aos alunos e também ao próprio professor, seguindo até a sala de História da magia, onde tocou no professor Bins, atravessando-o para o lugar onde deveria estar. A escola ficou em festa, de luto, mas em festa. Ele finalmente pode descansar?

Aparatando para a toca, ou melhor, se teleportando, já que desta vez ele não poderia ser detectado pelo Ministério, Harry chegou aos arredores do lugar.

Rony e Hermione estavam lá. Encontra-los depois de tantos anos de solidão, fez com que Harry desejasse loucamente apenas receber um aceno de algum dos dois, mas tudo o que ele pode fazer foi ouvir, o ruivo comentava sobre seu trabalho de Auror e Hermione murmurava algo sobre ter se tornado a nova Ministra da Magia, fazendo com que Harry sorrisse por seus amigos, mesmo que rigidamente.

Será que ele teria se tornado um Auror? Ou talvez um jogador de Quadribol profissional? Não, ele certamente não se tornaria um jogador.

Fred e George também estavam lá e falavam sobre suas bem sucedida loja de travessuras. Ginny com seu marido Dean comentavam sobre as viagens frequentes dela, agora que ela era jogadora titular do time de Quadribol profissional. Molly e Arthur pareciam felizes com a aposentadoria e estavam pensando em se juntar a Fleur e Bill antes do natal; para ajudar com as crianças.

Tudo parecia tão nostálgico, o cheiro da comida da Senhora Weasley atacou suas narinas e quase magicamente o fez querer se alimentar, mesmo agora, que ele era apenas um corpo morto, sem necessidades básicas.

Aparatando novamente, ele visitou a todos os que ele se lembrava, até mesmo os Dursleys que parecia ter novamente um lar normal, mas é claro, agora havia a adição da esposa de Dudley e de seus pequenos filhos normais.

Sem perceber, Harry sentiu inveja, ele só queria ter sido... Normal...

Pesado, magoado e entristecido, o frio Potter percebeu que talvez fosse melhor não ter vindo, no mesmo instante, a voz da Morte pareceu soprar em seus pensamentos...

_'Eu avisei, eu disse que não havia nada para você ai.'_ Contudo, ele sabia que era apenas sua voz da consciência pegando a forma emprestada para atormenta-lo ainda mais.

* * *

Deixando a última casa para trás, Harry aparatou diretamente para o Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Lá dentro, Harry retirou a capa da invisibilidade e permitiu-se relaxar. A casa o reconheceu apesar de tudo, e ele não teve dificuldades para entrar, exceto que.

"Mestre Potter..." A voz atrás dele o fez pular.

"Monstro?" Harry comentou assustado. "Você... Pode me reconhecer? Ual."

Olhando para o Harry como se visse um fantasma, Monstro acenou, ele já estava muito velho e provavelmente não aguentaria muito mais.

"Sinto muito por deixa-lo sozinho, Monstro. Eu não pude evitar." O moreno sussurrou tentando moldar sua face para algo mais vivo?

Percebendo a estranheza de seu Mestre, Monstro, ainda que feliz por vê-lo 'vivo', murmurou.

"As pessoas não se lembram do Senhor, Monstro pensou que... pensou que... Estava louco, mas Dobby e Winky se lembraram do senhor, Mestre Potter."

Suspirando suavemente com pena do velho elfo domestico, Harry comentou. "Eu não estou mais entre os vivos, Monstro, você deve deixar o lar ancestral e voltar para Hogwarts. Com a sua idade não convêm permanecer sozinho, um dia, eu virei para cuidar desta casa novamente." Ele concluiu, mas não explicou como voltaria, nem quando, mas um dia Harry de fato voltaria no tempo e está casa teria um dono mais uma vez.

O resto do dia foi suave, Harry dispensou monstro de seus afazeres, afinal, ele não poderia comer, mesmo que quisesse, mas o elfo não pareceu menos encorajado, e, logo, começou a limpar o local.

À tarde, depois do horário de almoço uma coruja negra bateu em sua janela. Levantando-se do sofá para abrir a janela, deixando que o animal entrasse, Harry reconheceu a carta de Gringots, sentando-se a mesa, perto de Kreacher para ler.

* * *

Caro, Sr. Harry Potter.

Aproveitando seu retorno oportuno, gostaríamos de marcar uma reunião para esta tarde, a fim de discutir o destino de suas finanças e heranças ainda não reclamadas.

Atenciosamente.

Ragnok

Gerente de Gringots.

* * *

Olhando para a carta com os olhos cheios de surpresa, Harry se perguntou como é que os Duendes conseguiam monitorar a vida de seus clientes assim, mesmo após a morte...

"Monstro, eu estou saindo, talvez eu retorne se nada me prender até meu horário de voltar ao mundo dos mortos."

Aparecendo com um_ 'pop'_ oco, Kreacher murmurou algumas palavras infelizes, olhando para Harry com os olhos arregalados, mas cheios de tristeza.

"Volte para Horgwarts, Monstro, essa é a ultima ordem que eu lhe dou, ao menos nesses próximos anos. Diga a Dobby e a Winky que eu sinto saudades, um dia eu virei para vê-los."

"Mestre Harry..." Permitindo-se agarrar as pernas gélidas de Harry que acariciava a cabeça do Elfo com carinho. Kreacher se despediu, e em um ultimo pop mudo, desapareceu.

Aparatando em frente ao Gringots, Harry suspirou cansado, mas ao menos os Duendes ainda poderiam reconhecer sua existência em decomposição, brincadeirinha... (Risos, ele não podia apodrecer, lol)

Adentrando no lugar, Harry retirou a capa da invisibilidade, apesar de sua aparência ter sido modificada, ele ainda brilharia como um diamante à luz do sol, seu corpo estava congelado, literalmente.

Seguindo para um dos balcões, Harry tossiu secamente para um duende que aparentemente o ignorava. Percebendo o humano incomum a sua frente, o Duende estreitou os olhos, mas logo os suavizou, dizendo com um sorriso.

"Senhor Potter, bem vindo à gringots. Siga-me, por favor."

Piscando algumas vezes, Harry se arrepiou ao ser notado, ele quase chorou de emoção. Era terrível ser esquecido, sim, terrível.

"Obrigado."

Chegando a uma porta de madeira maciça, com o nome Ragnok escrito nela, Harry esperou atrás do primeiro duende, enquanto esse batia à porta, esperando pelo comando.

"Entrem." Com a autorização clara, em uma voz elegante vinda de dentro do escritório, Harry foi guiado para dentro. A sala era realmente elegante, com alguns adornos e peças que com certeza não eram baratas, além da mobília em madeira maciça.

"Senhor Ragnok, Que seu ouro se multiplique."

Rindo cordialmente, o duende respondeu com satisfação.

"E que seus inimigos tremam em seu nome, Senhor Potter, sente-se, por favor."

Ainda admirando a sala com sua face congelada, Harry fez de tudo para sorrir e uma vez sentado, apenas balançou a cabeça e forçou-se a respirar, ele queria parecer ao menos um pouco mais vivo, no meio dos VIVOS.

Saindo do torpor, que ele causava a si mesmo. Harry comentou, notando que Ragnok o observava sorrindo, com seus dentes pontudos a mostra, se fosse antes, Harry teria medo, ou desconforto, mas depois de tantos anos com a morte, isso não lhe causou nem o mínimo de reação, assim, ele foi direto ao ponto.

"O Senhor me enviou está carta propondo uma reunião, bem, aqui estou, e gostaria de saber do que se trata, afinal."

Rindo bruscamente, o Duende falou.

"Senhor Potter..."

Mas Harry o interrompeu.

"Apenas Harry..."

Rindo ainda mais largamente, Ragnok continuou.

"Tudo bem, Harry, depois da morte de alguns herdeiros, Sirius, por exemplo, alguns cofres foram colocados em seu nome. Contudo, há um cofre em especial, o qual, não poderei lhe informar quem o deixou, sem uma confirmação especial. A proposito, Chame-me de Ragnok, apenas..."

Concordando com a cabeça, ele refletiu sobre essa nova informação. Dizer que Harry estava surpreso era o mínimo. _– Havia mais alguém que o deixará uma herança, mas quem? Ele Lupin? Mas Lupin tinha Teddy... Quem poderia ser? – _Por fim, ele só pode murmurar.

"Tudo bem, mas... não tenho sangue para um exame convencional."

Abrindo uma das gavetas para recolher um pergaminho em branco, o qual Ragnok esticou sobre a mesa, o Duende explicou.

"Isso não é nenhuma surpresa para nós Harry, apenas puxe um fio de seu cabelo e o deposite aqui, isso será o suficiente para esse exame."

Fazendo como o instruído, Harry se afastou um pouco quando o pergaminho se iluminou ao receber seu cabelo, mas em alguns segundos, tudo voltou ao normal e o pergaminho caiu enrolado sobre as mãos de Ragnok, que não se demorou a abrir e analisar, levantando uma das sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"E então?" Harry questionou, contudo, ele não estava tão ansioso, estar morto o fez ter uma paciência semelhante a de Jó.

Deixando o Pergaminho sobre a mesa e empurrando-o para Harry, o Duende respondeu.

"Veja por si mesmo, Harry."

Sem mais delongas, Harry apanhou o pergaminho com cuidado e abrindo-o sem pressa leu.

* * *

**_Teste de ligação magica._**

**_Harry James Potter _**

_(Alguma coisa com Mestre da Morte. Nem totalmente morte, nem totalmente vivo.)_

* * *

**Nascido 31 de Julho de 1980**

**_Pai:_** James Fleamont Potter (Falecido)

_**Mãe: **_Lilian Evans-Potter (Falecida)

**_Padrinho_**: Sirius Orion Black (Falecido)

**_Alma-gêmea:_** Lucius Malfoy (Falecido, mas permanece no mundo dos vivos.)

* * *

**_Cofres herdados:_**

_Potters_

_Peverells_

_Malfoy Consort_

_Black_

**_(Para mais informações, um segundo teste deve ser realizado. – Teste de Herança. -)_**

* * *

"Eu não entendi isso." Murmurou Harry, horrorizado, ainda mais branco que um defunto. "Como eu tenho uma Alma gêmea? E como ele ainda está aqui? Ele é um fantasma ou algo assim?"

Bombardeado pelas perguntas do não tão jovem Potter, mas ainda jovem se comparado a si mesmo, o Duende respondeu.

"Isso não é algo que eu possa lhe responder, mas, algo como um feitiço de localização de alma, pode resolver essa questão. Talvez a biblioteca dos Black tenha algo assim, não concorda Harry?"

Respirando profundamente, ainda descrente com essa informação, Harry concluiu o apossamento dos cofres e títulos, saindo do banco o mais rápido possível, ele ainda não acreditava em nada disso, mas... Precisava encontrar o Malfoy, antes de ter de voltar para o mundo dos mortos, o que seria em menos de quatorze horas.

**_Fim da Parte 1._**


End file.
